Double Trouble
by gothamcity29
Summary: Batman has come to Bellwood and accuses Ben of stealing laboratory equipment in his town.


BEN 10: ULTIMATE ALIEN/BATMAN: DOUBLE TROUBLE!

MAIN

Batman

Ben Tennyson

SECONDARY

Kevin Levin

Gwen Tennyson

VILLAINS

Albedo

Mad Hatter

In Bellwood, is Ben Tennyson with his team that consists of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. They're fighting a Techadon Robot which they have fought a few before and they are tricky and nearly impervious. However these robots have never stopped Ben and his team before so it won't happen this time. Although, this one is pretty tough and giving Ben and company a pretty hard time. Kevin absorbs the stone ground and forms his hand into a mace and strikes at the machine. However it blocks the blow so then Gwen comes to give a hand but the machine resists her powers as well. Ben transforms into Big Chill to try and freeze him but that proves ineffective as well. Ben jokes, "Anyone got a truck to run this guy over with?" His prayers might be answered but not by a truck but by an oddly shaped bat themed car. A battering ram extends from the front and the car crashes into the robot and it hits the side of a building.

A figure steps out, and it is the Batman here in Bellwood and so then Batman takes a small but very powerful explosive and throws it at the robot. The robot is then atomised and so then Ben and his friends go to see the Batman. Ben states, "Hey Batman what are you doing here in Bellwood? I doubt you're here to hang out." Batman assures Ben he is not and so he tells Ben, "You're why I'm here Ben, your aliens or at least ones that look like them have been showing up in Gotham City. I'm here to find out why and if it is you then you're coming with me, one way or the other." Kevin has to show just how wrong Batman is by absorbing the metal from the Batmobile and striking at him. Only for Batman to block the attacks and throw Kevin aside. Ben stops all this and then asks Batman to show proof of his aliens in Gotham City. As Ben's last appearance in Gotham was during that fiasco with Two-Face and that's it.

So Batman shows Ben some pictures and they are indeed some of Ben's aliens. The ones shown are XLR8, Diamondhead, Jetray, Big Chill, and Armodrillo in various laboratories in Gotham City. However Gwen points something out that the Ultimatrix symbol is missing and the eyes are red, not green. Which means that the one in Gotham City isn't Ben but his alien twin Albedo. Batman asks about this Albedo and Ben tells Batman how he was once a Galvan who came to Earth. He made up a story to try and take Ben's Omnitrix but failed and was sent to the Null Void as punishment. He escaped, took the Ultimatrix, but also failed and ended up trapped on Earth. He created a device to also allow himself to transform into different aliens at will instead of needing an Omnitrix. So then obviously their mission is to find this Albedo person and learn why he has been looting Gotham for the past few weeks.

Ben thinks it might be a good idea to talk to his grandpa Max about this as maybe he can find a way to track Albedo. Batman thinks that is a waste of time but Ben insists heavily so then Batman goes along with it. He tells Ben to get in his Batmobile but Ben says he already has a car. Batman just glares, so Ben gets in and just tells Batman to follow Kevin and Gwen to where Max is held up. While they drive Kevin tells Gwen how he doesn't trust Batman or like how he just showed up barking orders at Ben. Gwen has to tell Kevin how it's only Batman's nature and how he and Ben are different however some what similar. For one, they both don't have any real powers and rely on special tools to fight evil in all forms. That may be true but Kevin still doesn't like him and hopes Batman leaves Bellwood fast. They've arrived at Max's Plumbing and the four of them go inside and Max's customers see Ben of course and Batman.

Many speak to themselves and ask, "Is that Batman with Ben Tennyson," or "Wow, Batman in Bellwood with our own hero." Batman is still disgusted at how Ben's so called fame has gone to his head and it's completely noticable. So Ben and the three others go to the secret entrance which will take them to Max's underground Plumber base. A switch is pulled and the floor lowers and Batman can see it all and he is impressed but the moment ends quickly. Kevin says, "Hey Bats, I bet you never saw anything like this." Batman with his wit and attitude simply admits to seeing better. Which makes Kevin angrier but Gwen manages to try and calm him down. The four of them then go to finally meet this Max Tennyson and Ben and his friends are always happy to see Max. He sees that they have a new friend with them and a very odd dressed friend. Ben says, "Grandpa, this is Batman he came all the way from Gotham City to see me. There's some alien activity there grandpa, but the aliens are aliens from the Ultimatrix."

Batman shows Max pictures of all the aliens in question and it's all ready deduced Albedo is behind it all. He's been stealing from various tech labs in Gotham but the purpose is not clear yet. Batman then shows the tech in question that was stolen and it comes together to actually make something. A very large transmitter but there is still a key component missing but, there is no lab or factory in Gotham City that can make one. However Max tells Batman that the only place he knows this part can be found is in Plumber HQ. Which is where they all seem to be standing in which means Albedo will make his next stop here. That hypothesis is incredibly accurate as then the monitor switches to video. One of the Plumbers say how Albedo has infiltrated the base and is attacking without mercy. So then Ben and his team go to face Albedo while Batman also goes to do the same. Only for Kevin to say, "You might want to hold back Batsy. Albedo's a bit over your paygrade and worse than all the freaks you fight in your town."

That doesn't stop him as Albedo was breaking the law in Batman's town so that makes Albedo his problem as well. Ben knows not to argue with the Batman and so all four of them go to find and stop Albedo. Who, is savagely and without mercy destroying everything until he can find the piece of equipment he needs. Ben and his friends with Batman find and confront Albedo. Ben tries to say one of his quips but Batman just gets down to business and attacks Albedo with a batarang. Albedo changes into Fourarms and catches the batarang then simply crushes it and goes for the attack. Batman can surely take him as one of his foes Bane is much larger and more deadly. He strikes at Albedo multiple times but he grabs Batman's arm and tosses him through the air on the ground. So now then Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and then Ultimate Spidermonkey and he attacks. Gwen uses her mana attacks and Kevin absorbs the metal in the wall.

Batman can see the powers Ben's friends have but that as well will not keep Batman from helping and stopping Albedo. Ben notices that Albedo isn't in his usual arrogant manner and how he taunts Ben about how unworthy he is of the Ultimatrix and so on. It's like he's just giving them the silent treatment. Batman has noticed this kind of behavior before and he thinks he now knows the true mastermind behind all this. Albedo changes into Rath and he fights them all while Batman then throws a batarang which seems to have missed. Which Kevin has to bring up but it did not as the batarang is remote controlled and turns to hit Albedo in the neck. Sparks literally fly and Albedo feels it very much and so he then falls to the ground and returns to his human form. Batman gets a bit chewed out by the team but he assures them all Albedo will be fine. Batman then shows Ben why Albedo, as Ben put it is not in his usual chatty mood. There was a chip on the back of his neck, which Kevin looks at and he claims it isn't alien or if it is he never saw it.

Batman tells the team, "It's not alien. I've seen this before, it's a chip created by Jervis Tetch AKA the Mad Hatter. His chips specialize in mind control, so it looks like your friend Albedo was a mere pawn." It's now clear that their next step is to find the Mad Hatter and it might be possible that Albedo can help them. Now waking up, Albedo jolts to see he has been captured but has no recollection of what all happened. He demands to know why he has been brought here against his will. Which then Ben tries another joke but again Batman gets down to it. Only for Ben to have to jokingly scold Batman for not allowing him to taunt the villain. Any way Batman explains, "Listen Albedo, you were under mind control by a villain called the Mad Hatter. Do you remember anything prior to your condition? Anything that can help us, which then maybe I can help you with your condition." Which Batman is referring to the fact Albedo in reality is a Galvan alien trapped in a human form.

Ben and his team have to object which then all his misdeeds are listed. Like how he tried to take Ben's Omnitrix, his alliance with Vilgax and using the Ultimatrix against Ben, and many others. However Batman's reasoning is if they help Albedo then he can leave Earth and they will never have to see him again. Both Ben and Albedo enjoy that notion, so Albedo agrees to help them. As long as Batman keeps his part of the bargain and Batman says he will as he then mentions he's a man of his word. So he lets Albedo go then both Batman and Albedo shake hands to anchor the agreement. So then all Albedo does is smile as he might get his freedom from his human form he ever so hates with a passion. Now then Batman and Albedo get to work on finding the Mad Hatter's location. However both Ben and Kevin don't trust Albedo and Kevin still doesn't trust Batman for that matter either. Gwen has to say, "Listen you guys, if Batman can help Albedo and get him off our planet for good who are we to argue? It's one less bad guy after Ben right?"

There is some merit in that but Ben still thinks they shouldn't trust Albedo but he does trust Batman. So he won't question his judgement and lets the two work in private however Gwen decides to go help in any way she can. She walks over and asks, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Albedo theorizes probably not likely but Batman will take all the help he can get. However Gwen has to aks, "Batman can I ask you a personal question?" He nods in agreement so she asks, "You don't trust us do you Batman? I can see it in your eyes every time you look at us. I can sense frustration and something, else. We're all on the same side aren't we so why don't you trust us?" It's not that Batman doesn't trust her per say, it's that he doesn't trust Ben and Kevin. Batman knows of Ben's exploits with the criminal Sublimino, that turned him into a criminal. He also knows of Kevin's shady past and the fact when Kevin was turned into a monster that Ben tried to kill him. Plus there is Gwen's Anodite powers, which can make Gwen a very deadly threat to the planet, if she ever lost control of them.

Gwen knows what he means by that and her powers but she has to say how Kevin finally made up for all of that. Ben was under Sublimino's mind control and wasn't in his right mind. However she agrees with him when it comes to how Ben reacted in wanting to kill Kevin. She knew Ben was not in the right mind and something had to be done to help Kevin but murder wasn't it. Ben and Gwen even fought each other in order to try and solve the crisis their own way. Kevin was saved on the other hand and the two made up as it were but she can see Batman's reasoning for his attitude toward them all. Especially her powers as Gwen knows more than ever the danger they are if she exceeds them to much and can risk losing her humanity. Batman sees that maybe he can trust Gwen and so he then asks if it is possible she can find the Mad Hatter using her powers. She might be able to find him by scanning Albedo's mind and locating Mad Hatter that way.

Albedo doesn't want her in his head but she assures Albedo she will only look for the information she needs. She then projects her conscioussness into Albedo's head and she searches for the information needed. She can see alot of Albedo's fantasies which are mainly returning to his original form and killing Ben. She digs deeper and deeper now and she has found Albedo's memories. It seems Albedo went to Gotham City on his own at first and accidently encountered the Mad Hatter. They were both after the same equipment and Albedo manged to put up a bit of a fight. However the Mad Hatter is not to be under estimated and manages to slip one of his mind control chips onto Albedo. So then the Mad Hatter used Albedo to steal all the components for him. It also discovered that the tech has been dropped off here in Bellwood. So he must have a hideout here and so Batman, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and even Albedo are to go there at once. Ben and Kevin gets in his car, but Gwen wishes to ride with Batman to what she says she'll keep an eye on him.

There is only room for two so Batman pulls out a remote which extends the Batmobile and a third seat appears. Batman and Gwen get in and Batman tells Albedo to get in as well. He is the lure so the Mad Hatter will let his guard down and allow them all to slip in easily. Kevin is a bit irritated that Gwen would rather ride with Batman, but he won't fight her so they all leave to find Mad Hatter's hideout. With Batman in front as Gwen can use her powers to guide them all there. Batman has to ask Gwen why she really wanted to ride with him and not her boyfriend. Well she wants to gains Batman's trust and if that means making Kevin angry then why not? He simply smiles at that and she then uses her powers to point the way and so Batman drives faster and so does Kevin. She gives the word to stop and she tells them they have arrived at the Mad Hatter's hideout. It's an old observatory, so then Batman tells Albedo to go in first so then they can surprise the Mad Hatter. He obliges and Albedo walks into the observatory.

He walks in to see the Mad Hatter reading his favorite book "The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland" and sipping tea. He was beginning to wonder when Albedo would come back however he sees this time he is empty handed. Which does indeed anger him however Albedo says, "Sorry Mad Hatter, but I am not under your control anymore. You will regret making me into your puppet. Which you will pay with your life." However Albedo isn't alone as Ben and his two friends appear as well. Hatter says, "Ah, so this is the famous Ben Tennyson ay? Well my boy your reputation is indeed impressive. Yet you are not the Batman and you have no idea who you are dealing with child." However another voice calls out to the Mad Hatter, which is revealed to be the the Batman. He is here in Bellwood, which then gives the Mad Hatter some thing to be afraid about. However the Mad Hatter is prepared for he has guests with him. They are the Plumber Kids: Manny, Helen, Alan, and Cooper, who he encountered while he came to Bellwood. Which then the Hatter invited them to his personal tea party of evil.

So then Ben and Kevin suit up and then Gwen and Batman go to fight as well with Batman asking about Hatter's new forces. They're Plumber Kids, half human and half alien heritage that are suppose to be their friends. Well it seems Mad Hatter got a hold of them some how while he's in Bellwood and is using them against their apparently small wills. Ben as Fourarms goes to fight Manny on equal grounds while Gwen and Helen fight. Alan and Kevin battle each other so that leaves Batman and Cooper to fight one another. Ben and Manny are evenly matched and Helen's incredible speed puts Gwen at a disadvantage. However the Batman has experience with both factors so he lends a helping hand by switching opponents. He manages to throw a device that blinds Manny and he takes him out with minimal effort. Helen goes to fight Batman but he throws something on the floor which causes Helen to trip and he punches her in the face.

All that is left is Alan and Cooper and Gwen especially is really impressed with the skills and equipment Batman has. Kevin even has to admit how good Batman is and then wonders if he has a gadget to put out a Pyronite alien. To which Batman show by throwing a batarang that acts as a fire extinguisher. Alan's down for the count so then the only one left is Cooper. Who puts up a bit more of a fight but the combined forces of the four of them with a bit of help from Albedo stops him. Ben then says, "All right Mad Hatter, give up you've lost the fight." Mad Hatter feigns defeat only to pull out a gun which then he gets Gwen out of the way and Mad Hatter uses it. A mist of sorts hits only Kevin and Ben and there seems to be no effect. Ben jests at how Mad Hatter will have to try harder than that. Which he does as he explains, "Oh my boy, that was no mere mist but microscopic machines created by your friend Cooper here. With my new hat your wills are mine."

The Mad Hatter then goes on with his plan, "Think of it Batman, with the large transmitter I needed and these new nanites, the whole world will be my personal tea party." It seems he wanted to use the transmitter to bounce a signal all over the planet, which the Hatter intended to use to control the minds of everyone on Earth. The nanites would have been spread through the air of the whole planet with minimal difficulty. Batman tells the Mad Hatter, that he has no intention of letting him get away with that. Although the Mad Hatter has to remind Batman that his new allies Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin are now under his control. Which then the Mad Hatter orders both former heroes to destroy Gwen, Batman, and the failed experiment Albedo once and for all.

Ben and Kevin try to fight Mad Hatter's will but it is of no use and so then the two young heroes attack them. Kevin attacks Batman while Ben transforms into Chromastone and he attacks Gwen. Albedo wants to repay Mad Hatter for what was done to him so Albedo changes into Swampfire and goes to kill him. However Mad Hatter has a small handy dandy weapon that Cooper also made to defend himself. He fires at Albedo while Batman and Gwen fight their mind controled former allies. Gwen uses her mana attacks, but Ben just absorbs them and fires them back at her. She can't fight Ben that way so Batman suggests using her other skills she has. Which must mean her martial arts training that she does use to fight Ben. Kevin just throws punches at Batman which he dodges and manages to get the upper hand and beats Kevin by taking him out with a taser. Ben then transforms into Echo Echo and then finally Ultimate Echo Echo to kill Gwen.

He uses his sound powers to try and stop Gwen but the high frequencies are doing more than that. The machines in his brain can not handle the sounds and his head starts to hurt and he changes back into his human form. Ben and Kevin then should be okay and wake up in a few minutes or more. Albedo is still fighting the Mad Hatter but defeats him and wants to kill him. Batman argues with Albedo to not do it or else he'll go back on their deal. Albedo doesn't seem to care about the deal anymore, he just wants to kill the Mad Hatter. So then Batman is forced to intervene and stops Albedo from killing the Mad Hatter and now Albedo will not get his freedom. Batman then destroys the Mad Hatter's hat and the signal controling everyone is broken.

The Plumber Kids begin to wake up and so do Ben and Kevin with Ben having a really big headache. Later the GCPD arrive and take Mad Hatter back to Gotham City with the Plumbers going to take Albedo back to the Null Void. Ben thanks Batman for helping with their current crisis but jokes that the next time they meet it shouldn't be on these kind of terms. All Batman does is walk to his car while Ben and his friends go their seperate ways back to their lives. Before he leaves though Gwen goes to Batman to thank him in person for all he did. Batman decides to give Gwen something and it's a signal device that she can use in case she ever needs the Batman's help again. He turns again to jump in his car and so Gwen goes back to her friends. Kevin asks what that was all about and Gwen doesn't have an answer. All she wants to do is eat and those are words Ben loves to hear. The Plumber Kids then all talk about how they got to meet the legendary Batman even if it was only temporary and he kicked their butts.

THE END


End file.
